Integrated chips are fabricated in semiconductor fabrication facilities or fabs. Fabs contain processing tools that are configured to perform a plurality of processing steps (e.g., etching steps, lithography steps, deposition steps, etc.) upon a semiconductor wafer (e.g., a silicon wafer). To protect wafers from damage, wafers are generally transferred between different processing tools using wafer cassettes.